Angels Descend
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Oneshot. Random fic. The world is a dream. Angels walk among us. We are humans, not machines. [RyouxMokuba, MokubaxNoa, NoaxBakura. If you are pained to read Setobashing, don't read...if interested please R&R]


**A/N: for those who read the fanfics I authored, I haven't updated a single one...I'm very sorry...here's a one-shot fic to make it up to you guys...I might update next week...Ja ne!**

**Angels Descend**

**One-shot**

MOKUBA DREAM

I was in a hazy, sun-drenched room. Soft light was all around me. Confusingly warm and comfortable. As I walked toward the window, clouds of silver-gold dust rose upon each step. I looked out the window and saw the sea down below. The wind whipped my hair as it flew in all directions. I gasped as the warm light slowly ebbed away, leaving gray, dusty and hostile walls. The stagnant sea was angry now. As the waves crashed, its white foam turned into flowers swaying to the flow of the merciless water. And then I saw my favorite teddy bear falling from the sky. It fell, with an almighty splash into the sea. A few water drops reached me, turning into white petals as they touched my skin.

END DREAM

Mokuba awoke with a start. His blanket was wrapped tightly around him, making him look like a small piece of fried roll on a big plate. He quickly untangled himself and ran to his toy chest, which was undisturbed for years, and practically tore it apart. Finally finding what he was looking for, he hugged the precious teddy bear Seto gave him a few years ago.

SETO DREAM

There was this girl, who looked like Mokuba being hugged by a guy who looked like Esper Roba. They kept repeating the same words over and over again.

"Let us go...Set us free...Let us go...Set us free..."

Then the scene changed. I was in a dimly lit road, with only one lamppost lighted. The teddy bear I gave Mokuba was sitting in the middle of the road. Suddenly, a truck filled with white flowers sped down the road. I ran to save the bear; the truck's headlights right in front of my face. It didn't hurt. I didn't feel anything, just the soft toy in my arms, a voice whispering goodbye and a thousand tiny lights.

END DREAM

Seto awoke that morning with his body aching all over. He had fallen off his bed. Feeling stupid, he sat and looked around. The computer screen was on and there were white flowers on the monitor. Seto's eyes widened as he recognized them. Panicking, he ran to Mokuba's room. The bed was a mess, the toy chest looked ransacked and there was a white flower near bloodstains that spelled the words "Let us go"

CHANGE SCENE

Mokuba groaned. His vision was blurred. All he remembered was someone grabbing his teddy and throwing it to the floor. Then the same someone ripping his arm open and letting his blood drip to the carpet before he blacked out. Mokuba's vision became steadily clearer. He looked around and found out that he was tied to a chair; small pools of blood around him told him that he was still bleeding, yet there was no pain.

"Mokuba..." a voice spoke.

The boy looked up to see the smiling face of Noa Kaiba. Very much human, very much alive and very much solid. Noa reached behind Mokuba and freed him from his bonds. Mokuba hurriedly looked at his arms to find his wrists bloody. He gasped

"Noa! Am I--?" the boy reached out the touch the impossible angel.

Arms tightened around Mokuba's body in a well-meant embrace. Hot liquid stained Noa's shirt. Mokuba had hugged him back and was crying.

"Am I?"

"Yes..." Noa's voice sounded far away.

"But how?"

"It doesn't matter..." even though far away, it still sounded young, pure and innocent.

"..."

"I miss you so much, Mokuba..." Noa was crying too.

"Noa...I miss you too...but...how?" Mokuba said, feeling every part of his brother to see if he was really real.

As if on cue, out of the shadows emerged Bakura Ryou and his yami. **??slight sweetshipping?? **Noa stood up and went to Bakura's side and placed an arms around his shoulder and they watched Mokuba and Ryou.

"Ryou-kun!" the younger Kaiba exclaimed as his soft lips touched Ryou's own. "Ryou...what's happening?"

Ryou shook his head and smiled. "Tell us your dreams, Mokuba-koi..."

Mokuba's eyes widened at these words, yet the three before him held him in their gaze. Mokuba felt a sudden wave of calm wash over him. His eyelids drooped as he robotically opened him mouth to speak.

CHANGE SCENE

Seto ran out of the house, hurriedly grabbing his trenchcoat **??spell check?? **and roughly fitting it over his silken pajamas.

"Noa has him..." he hissed angrily to himself.

Yet as he was running, Domino City went steadily foggier. Seto slowed down, soon coming to a full stop and looked around.

"What the fuck?"

As if it heard, the fog swirled fiercely. Spirits whispered harsh hushes, finally forming words understandable to humans.

"You are unclean..." it hissed. "You are selfish...you must let them go!"

Seto got pissed off. "Who the damned hell are you?! Shut you fucking ass up! What the shit are you talking about?"

"You are unclean...you are selfish...you must let them go!"

"LET WHO GO?!"

There was a ringing silence. The swirling for ceased and parted to make way. A small had reached for Seto's. He grabbed it, letting it lead him out of the fog.

"Who are you?!" he snapped, yanking his hand out of the small one's grasp as soon as they were out under the clear skies of Domino City.

"You have to stop doing that, Seto..." said a familiarly stern voice.

Seto turned around to see Yugi. His small hand still stretched out. His body was covered in bloody scars and fresh cuts.

"Yugi...what happened to you?"

The boy lowered him arm. "These are the wounds people have inflicted upon my soul." He stared at his feet. "I have given up my mask along with my earthly life..."

Seto's stomach squirmed with guilt. He had made most of the scars. But then Yugi's words stirred something else inside him.

"Yugi...wait...did you say earthly life?"

Yugi looked up and faced him. Sorrow was written all over his face.

"Seto...your brother is dead..."

Seto faltered. "...Noa! Where is he?"

"It isn't only Noa..."

"Ryou!"

"Not only them...angles are on earth. Judgement is being passed..."

"Bah! Angels...shut up Yugi! I don't' believe in them" Seto snapped as he slapped him.

Yugi didn't move, nor did he react to the slap. Instead, a wound bled afresh on him arm. Seto gasped and stepped back.

"You see?" he said softly. "Now, Seto. Tell me of your dreams..."

CHANGE SCENE

Mokuba was sitting on Bakura's lap, the older albino stroking the younger ones silted wrists as they listened to Ryou explaining Mokuba's dreams.

"The golden room you were in was the love Seto Kaiba gave you. Yet the four walls meant imprisonment. The sea is our melted hearts. The white flowers meant freedom."

"Actually Ryou," Noa interrupted. "The white flowers symbolize me..."

Bakura sniggered as Ryou's mouth was left open at the realization.

"Gomen," he blushed. "Anyway, the wind that blew was the hardships you and your brother face. And when it blew, the love that coated your room was blown away. Leaving concrete dishonesty."

**??I support incest for all you know?? **Bakura felt the Mokuba on him tense as these words were spoken. The young Kaiba's eyes widened.

"You mean--?"

Ryou nodded. Tears started welling in Mokuba's eyes.

"You may be related in blood," said Noa. "But that doesn't mean—" but Bakura cut him off because Mokuba was visibly crying.

"I don't think the boy wants to hear any more of this," he said. "Just continue interpreting the dream."

"The teddy bear that fell symbolizes your brother. His true form was unmasked and he is falling. The splash was colossal because he was unwanted among our melted hearts."

Ryou was about to continue when Noa grabbed his arm and gave him a let-me-handle-this look. Ryou nodded and gave way.

"Our..." he gave Ryou a sympathetic glance "...melted hears touched your fingertips, right? It turned into white petals, promising you that I will come and free you."

A long silence followed. Yet long though it was, it was meaningful. The sacred moment of truth was being revealed.

CHANGE SCENE

Seto stared at his million-dollar shoes as Yugi explained his dream.

"It's quite simple...the woman is Mokuba and Esper is Noa. Obviously they were hugging each other and..."

"They were telling me to let them go...why?"

"They've been kept apart for too long. Even after death."

"Who's they?"

"Noa and Mokuba"

A single tear fell on tightly clasped hands. "Go on..."

"The next scene simply states that you will die..."

"What do you mean die?"

Yugi held up his palm. A small white orb was sitting quietly on it. Then he did something with his hands. The small lights danced around flashing many brilliant colors.

"Domino City died a long time ago..." he whispered as the lights faded.

"Died?"

"You are the only one alive. Carrying the burden and evil of this city. You are actually unwanted among us. You deserve to die..."

Seto waved the fact aside. "How can Mokuba be dead? He's been with me all along."

"Well...you kept him. Your greed trapped his soul in this..."

Yugi kicked a stone. The image wavered, like a holographic picture.

"...virtual world."

There was a guilty pause.

"Seto...face it...you aren't the good guy this time. That period has long passed."

Yugi stood up. **??don't even try to recall if they sat down?? **Behind him appeared the others: Yami, Jou, Honda, Anzu, Mai, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Esper, Yugi's grandpa, Shadi, Pegasus, Patrick, Rex, Weevil, Darts, Amelda, Isis, Rishid, Otogi and everyone else.

White light shone above them. Their bodies began dissolving into it. Whispering words you'd never hear, only sounds of a thousand angel choirs resounding in the barren virtual atmosphere. Tears cannot help but fall from clear, sapphire blur eyes as he saw his friends-taken-for-granted disappear.

The last ones to disappear were Noa and Mokuba. Noa had his arms wrapped around Mokuba who was clinging to them.

"We may come back for you, nii-sama..."

The shining star became a supernova as the world returned to meaningless data...

**A/N: sorry all you Seto-fans!!! There ain't no sequel. Review me your reviews...arigatou miina! Ja!**


End file.
